To Love Another
by doyouhearthefandomssing
Summary: But for the life of him, every week it comes back to him tasting suspiciously like half and half with sugar, and every week he finds himself leaning against the counter, waiting impatiently as his fingers tap the glassy surface, the barista scurrying around to correct his order. He hates to admit it, but by this point he's ready to give up the entire ordeal and head to Starbucks.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this is my first ever Les Miserables Fanfic, first ever fanfic period. I received the idea from [electrum-whip]. , when she created an AU coffee shop set for E/É (Which is the cover) I have to give all my thanks to her, because had she not created that picture, this story would not be. She has let me run with this idea, and I promise you, beside the original picture, everything is mine. Now I know there is another coffee shop AU out. Just to warn you, we have totally different idea's, different plot lines, and different stories, so I am in no way copy-writing. I have had this idea since the picture first came out.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my blue fuzzy bathrobe.**

* * *

Its simple, really. One shot of skim milk, extra espresso. But for the life of him, every week it comes back to him tasting suspiciously like half and half with sugar, and every week he finds himself leaning against the counter, waiting impatiently as his fingers tap the glassy surface, the barista scurrying around to correct his order. He hates to admit it, but by this point he's ready to give up the entire ordeal and head to Starbucks.

In his head the Musain's low prices and local coffee made up for the poor service and mediocre pastries. And as he glanced quickly at his watch, he made the silent agreement that the whole milk would do for now. Giving the woman a hasty thank you, he tightens his red scarf, taking hold of the cursed coffee. Making his way to the door, he holds it open for the incoming customer. As she passes by him, he feels as if he's been struck. Her dimples seemed to light up her entire face as she squeezes past him, into the dingy café.

He has to make sure to check the weather for thunderstorms on his iPhone as he makes his way to the university, because he swears he felt a spark.

**~ o ~**

"I-I just don't get it Enjolras. How can he be innocent? All the facts point toward the fact he was there the night of the murder, and he was the only one who could vouch otherwise."

His best friend and fellow law student, Marius Pontmercy, was currently stressing over a simple case they were both assigned as class work. Enjolras stared at him lazily, glancing at his own paper, analyzing the details.

"Yes Marius. All evidence points toward him being the murderer, but you need to read between the lines my dear friend, for that is where the answer is."

Marius rolled his eyes, mumbling quietly "You're starting to sound like Combeferre"

It was Enjolras's turn to roll his eyes, his thoughts turning to their fellow philosophy student.

"I'm just trying to be the good law student and devil's advocate." he added smirking.

Shaking his head, Marius gathered his things, giving him the impression his class was done. Moments later, the professor confirmed it, reminding the rushing students that the 15 page paper on the looming domestic and international financial regulation, was due the coming Friday.

"I swear, Prof. Lamarque will kill us before alcohol kills Grantaire" the red haired student moaned, following him out the door.

"Marius, you knew what you were getting yourself into! Come on its fun!"

Snorting loudly, Marius searched in his bag for his car keys as his friend stood opposite to him, his hand on the passenger side door.

"A night listening to Prouvaire rattle on about his newest poem, and love interest is more entertaining than his class"

Enjolras's face turned a light red as he opened the door, making sure to flip Pontmercy off before climbing in.

**~o~**

"For godsake 'Ras could you put down that damned book? I think you've read it enough to write a fanfiction"

Enjolras lowered his book, glaring at his flatmate, Grantaire.

"You know, you could learn a thing or two out of this book!_ If one cannot enjoy reading a book over and over again-_"

"_There is no use in reading it at all_, yeah yeah I get it. But where in college! Were supposed to be having fun. You know, frat parties, clubbing, drin-"

Enjolras cut him off irritated "Grantaire that might be you, but that is not me, and you know that. Since we arrived here two years ago I have only gone to a handful of your petty parties and you know for a fact I only drink when completely necessary. Now shut up and continue your work"

The drunkard huffed "This is all going to come back and bite you one day when your old and alone with only insipid water to keep you company"

By now, Enjolras had learned to tune him out, returning to his beloved book. John Locke was much more interesting anyway

**~o~**

"One night, please Enjy? I will get down on my knee's and beg you if I must. It's a three day weekend, so you'll have time to work your ass off Monday, just come on!" the medical student pleaded. Enjolras sighed, massaging his temples.

"Look Joly I-"

"No 'Jolras, your coming, and if you don't, I will have Jehan and Courfeyrac drag you out by your ears."

At this he groaned, laying the book down admits the articles. "Not for long Joly, I really must finish this"

Joly grinned, slapping him on the back "Good man. Now tell me, do you have any hand sanitizer around here?"

Chuckling, he pointed out the bottle by the small sink. He slid his coat on deciding to avoid his red scarf, hoping the bitter November temperatures would be a bit forgiving. "All ready to go?" he asked the man standing by the halfway open door.

"Yep" he rubbed the liquid together in his hands "After you"

The two men made their way through the halls, trying not to wake the other students. Though they were both sure no student was sleeping tonight.

**~o~**

"W-W-Whatttss upp 'Rasssy?" He was greeted by his slightly- no _very _much so, intoxicated friend throwing his arm around him. They hadn't even been there 5 minutes and he had already lost Joly to the familiar crowd of students, and was getting a mug of beer shoved into his hand. Placing the mug down, he untangled himself from the swaying human.

"Grantaire I am honestly not up for your antics tonite, I only came-"

"Husshhh just drink thisss" he slurred, forcing the beer into Enjolras's mouth. He choked, and spit the alcohol out, spluttering. "Atta boy! Now just relax 'Ras, let go for once in your life" And just to shut him up, he tipped the glass down his throat again, succumbing to the numbing feeling of the drink that made his brain fuzzy. He was barely over his first when the next was being shoved into his hand. And down went his sense with the first sip.

* * *

**So what do you all think? Eh I know, probably not well. Well if anyone wanted to know, I want to make these characters a mix between movie, book, and musical, which I have seen/read/watched all three. I love Ramin to death but Aaron is Enjolras and my favorite person in the whole world, Samantha Barks, will be the lovely and one of a kind, Eponine. So please please please comment so I can see how I did! **

**xo Madi **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so so much for your lovely reviews! Its like getting birthday presents, because reviews really do make the writer. I have not decided yet if this will be in Enjolras's POV, though this chapter will be. I've been asked to switch, but that can honestly get confusing and I feel sometimes you loose a bit of plot if your not great at it (Which I'm not!) **

**Just as a reminder there are two other stories of the E/E coffee shop AU's out there and they are both lovely! We all have different story line's and goals for our stories, so no one is copying.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own Les Miserables, along with the Eiffel tower**

* * *

"The Civil War took less time than this," Enjolras muttered irritably as he waited in line, the girl in front of him happily chatting away with the barista.

It wasn't ideal for him to be spending his Saturday morning with a pounding headache, an unsettled stomach, and only being able to recall random snippets of the previous night's events.

As the girl continued to go on, his anger bubbled up as he threw up his hands, "Jesus Christ, this is the worst service since TLC started airing Here Comes Honey Boo Boo."

Whipping around, he became aware of the fact that this was the girl he bumped into on his hurried exit from the cafe the other day.

"Well, sorry for bothering you sir. After all throwing out five pounds out a week on coffee surely does give you the deed, doesn't it?" she remarked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He was shocked at the audacity the girl had for calling him out. It was her who was causing the hold up after all.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry I've spent the last 45 minutes listening to your discussion on periods and rainbows. Pardon me, go ahead and continue," he snapped.

She bit back a laugh, "Now that you've humiliated yourself in public, are you done?"

He opens and closes his mouth, unable to say anything back. Bowing his head in shame, he mumbled silently to himself as she stepped aside, allowing him access to the counter. Ordering in a low tone, he grabs his black coffee (so unlike his usual) and thanked the woman, handing her the cash before scurrying to an open table. His eyes refused to leave the steaming cup of coffee, as he was sure his face was red. It wasn't until he heard someone clear their throat did he look up, only to meet the face of the mystery girl.

"Come to rub it in?" he sneered, sipping the scalding liquid.

Chuckling, she shook her head. "No I came to apologize- for what I said earlier, it was uncalled for."

Enjolras scoffed, "I'll believe that when I get my law degree"

She looked as if she was going to retort back, but thought better "I'm Éponine, Éponine Thenardier."

He nods his head gruffly, "Henri Enjolras, but I go by Enjolras, and only Enjolras."

"Well then Enjolras it was a pleasure to meet you," she gave him a curt smile before turning on her heel. He watched her walk toward a small table in the corner, where she sat in one of the small armchairs, curling into a ball before removing a small and tattered copy of Wuthering Heights. _Such a cliché novel_, he thought to himself,_ one of "petty love and revenge." It was one of Jehan's favorites._

Enjolras tore his view from the girl, returning it to his coffee. The pounding in his head had begun to subside, leaving it fuzzy. Groaning, he rubbed his temples, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. Removing the phone, he glanced at the new text:

**Saturday 10:47 a.m. To: Enjolras From: Joly**

**Fun last night mon ami? I bet you regret listening to me, I regret listening to myself since that bar counter looked pretty filthy… Anyway, Courf wants to meet up later, your head clear enough?**

Enjolras unlocked his phone, hesitating a second before typing his reply:

**Saturday 10:49 a.m. To: Joly From: Enjolras**

**I hate you. I hate you all. And it's going to take a lot of Feuilly's little fans to woo me over, so count me out.**

Happy with his response, he returned the phone to his pocket, leaning back in the chair. Whatever had happened last night, Enjolras knew his friends would never let him live it down, and he wouldn't be surprised if there was a viral video of him dancing naked on the bar uploaded to YouTube already. He felt his pocket vibrate again, and he quickly removed his phone, smiling to himself as he read Joly's message:

**Saturday 10:51 a.m. To: Enjolras From: Joly**

**Your loss. 'Ferre had some new Plato to discuss with you :P**

Finishing the text, he downed the rest of his coffee, quickly standing up. He chanced one last glance at the girl, who looked too engrossed in her novel to even notice him.

And Enjolras thought Bousuett was annoying******  
**

****** ~o~**

Eponine sighed, watching the retreating figure of the so called man "Enjolras." The nerve he had to rudely interrupt her talk with Musichetta! She felt like slapping him.

_Focus 'Ponine. Isabella falling in love with Heathcliffe is more important right now._

Try as she might, she just couldn't get herself to stay in 1840 Yorkshire. Closing her book, she decided that it might be a good time to look at her script for her new project.

_Professor Myriel wouldn't be happy if you arrived to class not knowing your lines like last time. He was nice enough to reward you with the part of Reno Sweeney, don't go and screw it up!_

Retrieving her script, she flipped to her first song:

_"I get no kick from champagne._  
_Mere alcohol doesn't thrill me at all,_  
_So tell me why it should be true_  
_That I get a kick out of you?_"

"Sounds like the story of my life" she grumbled.

******~o~**

* * *

**AN: Oh my god I am so so sorry for such a late update. Every single one of your reviews were wonderful, and thank you for all the follows! This my first story ever so its very encouraging. A special thank you to cheyanneasaur because she is just amazing and flawless and a stunning writer (and editor!) I hope to have Chapter 3 up by Sunday, so keep your fingers crossed! **

**I attempted to put a little bit of Eponine's POV, but don't worry if you thought it wasn't enough. There will be much more of her in the next chapter. **

**Anyone know what play Eponine is in? :D Give a guess in your review**

**Madi xo**


End file.
